This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Computational science includes a growing range of modeling and simulation software tools that enable studies of scientific problems that previously have been largely inaccessible at the High School level. The National Resource for Biomedical Supercomputing (NRBSC) at the Pittsburgh Supercomputing Center is developing a series of teaching modules to introduce current technology in scientific modeling and simulation to High School teachers and students. These workshops are designed to introduce educators to the teaching modules.